Barney's super dee duper fun day (2002 Season 6 Version)
'Barney's super dee duper fun day celebrating 10 years of barney' {C Barney's super dee duper fun day celebrating 10 years of barney is a barney clip show the same day as "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". 'Plot' Barney, Bj, Baby bop, and the kids spend a great day remembering great memories and later they have a memory party. Cast of Character *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Hannah *Julie *Carlos *Kathy *Rest of cast from seasons 2 Songs #Barney Theme Songs #The Welcome song #Once upon a time (from Once upon a time) #Books are fun (from Barney's Counting Round-Up) #The Having Fun Song #You Can Count on Me #Let's Go On An Adventure #The Land of Make-Believe #Big and Little #Try and Try Again #The Wheels on the Bus #The Library #Books are Fun #John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth #Just Imagine #Down by the Station #I've Been Working on the Railroad #Little Red Caboose #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #Six Little Ducks #Five Little Butterflies #Listen to the Mockingbird (Barney's Version) #The Traffic Light Song #Colors Make Me Happy #You're a Grand Old Flag #Jungle Adventure #What Will We See at the Zoo? #The Tiger Song #Three Little Monkeys Rap #Rock Like a Monkey #Down By The Bay #Mister Sun #I'm Bringing Home a Baby Bumblebee #I'd Love to Sail #Sailing Out Over the Ocean #The Fishing Song #Sally the Camel #The Elephant Song #The Bear Hunt #Where is Thumbkin? #In The Car and Having Fun #Tinkerputt's Song #We are Little Robots #Pop Goes the Weasel #The Rainbow Song #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Roll, Roll, Roll the Ball #I Am a Fine Musician #If You're Happy and You Know It #The Airplane Song #Have a snack (from all abroad for sharing) #Mister Sun #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Four Little Butterflies #London Bridge #My Kite #I Like Autumn #Jingle at the Window #The rainbow song (from Red Blue Circle Too) #Gonna have a party #Boom Boom ain't it's great to be crazy #A big parade of numbers #Silly sounds #Ta ra ra boom de ay #I will always remember you #I love you 'Trivia' *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney Live! In New York City". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Ship Ahoy". *This is instead he comes into the classroom to greet us *This is as everyone celebrates with confetti, streamers, and balloons Barney comes us to us and thanks us for coming and then takes out his camera and says " You know what your part of my memories so bye for now and remember i love you" and snaps a picture of the viewer and the confetti, streamer and balloon mess makes a bigger impact and comes with the kids celebrating during the credits 'Previews' '1998' Opening ' *'Fbi warning *'stay tuned for previews of barney home videos (1997)' *'Barney and friends classic collection logo (1996)' *'Season 3 theme' *'Barney's super dee duper fun day title card' Closing *'End credits' *'Kids for Character Preview' 'Also see' Barney's super dee duper fun day (script) Category:Barney Episodes Category:Barney Movie Category:Barney Movie